Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet diverter, especially to a faucet diverter connected to an outlet of a faucet and having a control part for switching an outlet part and changing a channel water flow passes.
Descriptions of Related Art
Generally, a faucet diverter for discharging water is connected to a faucet and used broadly. Refer to Japanese Pat. JP2011-6014, a faucet connector is disclosed. The faucet connector includes an input end and two screw holes. The inlet end is coupled to an upper part of a main body of a faucet to connect to a faucet pipe. The screw holes allow water flowing into and out the coupled main body mentioned above. The faucet connector is used on the faucet with flow paths for switching water outlet path. The water outlet path is switched between two flow paths and connected to the input end and the screw holes mentioned above. The connector is a discharge device, allowing the water flow to be discharged through one of the screw holes.
The control member of the connector for switching the flow paths is a valve seat. A discharge channel switching unit includes a movable member that moves along an axis of a cylindrical part. An operation member is connected to a base end of the axis and disposed on the cylindrical part moveably. While rotating the operation member, the cylindrical part is moved axially. The operation member is connected to the cylindrical part by threads, able to rotate and unable to move along the axial direction. That means the operation member is positioned along the axial direction while the cylindrical part is moveable along the axial direction. When the operation member is rotated, it pushes the cylindrical part to move axially. Now one of the water channels is closed by a ball on the cylindrical part. Thus the water is discharged through the other channel.
However, the ball on the cylindrical part is leaning against by a spring. After being used for a long period, a problem of elastic fatigue happens. Thus the water channel is unable to be closed completely. And a water leakage problem occurs. Moreover, a water pressure is accumulated in the water channel while the water flow is discharged. The water pressure accumulated also pushes the ball. This is another factor that causes water leakage of the closed water channel.